Gone for Good?
by flutterby818
Summary: Bella wakes up in the hospital..not a surprise, but what happens when she doesnt remember her Drug and her Sun? WarningPossible Spoilers
1. Chapter 1

**Sadly, i own nothing, except a copy of Twilight, but it's christmas soon just in case anyone is felling generous :P**

* * *

I looked around me. It was mostly a blur, all i could see was Edward and Jacob fighting again. I love them both, would they just stop hurting me by doing this already?! I took a step back, about to yell at their idiocy. I took in a deep breath about to raise my voice. I lost my balance, i felt my foot slip from under me. I threw my arms up in the air. I could still see them yelling as i fell toward the ground. Leave it to me to trip over nothing, i thought as my head plummeted toward the ground. I felt a sharp pain at the base of my head. "Ow!" I screamed as it all went black.

I opened my eyes and looked around. The sterile smelling room was definitely familiar, I was sure now that i was in the hospital. It wasn't the ER either, i had my own room. That usually meant something bad had happened. Or i had just come out of surgery. I didn't feel like i had juts had surgery. But with the amount of drugs in my system i didn't feel too much of anything.

I tried to sit up, bad idea. I settled for leaning back in the bed. My head was throbbing, i didn't have any recollection of what i had done this time to wind up in a hospital bed. I looked out in the hall, I could see Charlie talking to two other men. It looked almost like they were trying not to yell, but their voices were too loud to be sure. The tall one with very pale skin looked over at me, I was taken back by his beauty. His strong face and stunning gold eyes made me gasp. I realized the pale one was around my age. The other man too looked in some ways like he was still a boy, but most of his other features contradicted my initial thought. He was tall, very tall, 6'7" was my guess. He had shaggy looking hair and he tossed it back from his eyes to meet my gaze, "Bella, you freak, how did you fall so easily?"

Freak? I didn't know this boy. Why was he calling me a freak? The pale one took my hand, i wanted to pull it away but something inside me made me stop. He gave me a dazzling smile. I had to remind myself to breathe. Who knew someone you just met could have such an affect on you? He stroked his long fingers on the back of my hand, "You're such an accident magnet my love." I glanced back at the other boy, the one who called me a freak. He seemed to clench his jaw together when the pale one said my love...My love?! Why'd he call me that?! I wasn't his_ love_. I didn't even know him. I snatched my hand back.

"Wh- Who are you?" I managed to get out at a whisper. I looked around us and noticed Charlie was outside talking to who I assumed was a doctor, even though he was just as pale and stunningly beautiful as the boy beside me.

They both exchanged a confused look. The very tall one looked at me, "Come on Bells, don't play like that. You can't honestly forget us!" I stared confused. He continued, "Oh come on! Jacob Black, your wolf best friend," He said motioning towards himself. I waited for him to continue, "Edward Cullen, your bloodsucking fian- fian- boyfriend?!" Edward looked mad at the bloodsucking comment. I would be too, being called a cannibal wasn't too great.

"Boyfriend?" I looked at Jacob Black, then toward Edward Cullen.

"Fiance." Edward corrected me.

"WHAT?!" I screamed loud enough for Charlie to hear me and get worried. He came in with the bautiful doctor behind him.

He raced to me side, moving Jacob aside about a foot. Jacob didn't seem to want to move much further, "Bella. Bella are you alright?"

"No! He...he said that I'm getting married!"

"Bella he is your fiance."

My face must have looked horror struck, "What? I don't know him!" They all looked shocked, even the doctor. "What exactly happened to me?"

Edward went to take my hand but stopped, instead he juts rested then at the edge of the bed, "You fell."

"That's it? I just fell and now i don't know my own fiance and best friend? Is that all?" I didn't wait for a reply. "Well if that's it then i guess I'm fine! Might as well go home."

"Bella calm down." This time Edward did take my hand. I didn't pull away.

"Edward how long have i known you?"

He put his head down, I could tell he didn't want to answer. "Three years."

I nodded, my hysteria had passed very quickly, I was now too scared to try and remember. In one case i could remember everything if i tried hard enough. But on the other hand, I could try to remember and not get anything which would anger me further. And is was pretty sure i didn't want to start crying in front of these "strangers."

* * *

**Reviews are welcome!! Juts hit the little button.. come on you know you want to**


	2. Chapter 2

"Am I allowed to go home?" I asked searching the room for somebody who i thought might say yes.

The doctor took a step forward, "I'm afraid not Bella. You have a concussion, you won't be able to leave for a while."

Charlie's radio went off, he had to go into the station. He smiled gave me a kiss on the forehead. And left. I looked around at the people i was left alone in the room with. The doctor walked over and closed my hospital room door after Charlie left. "Bella, are you sure you don't remember anything?"

"Well yea, I remember coming to Forks and some of the kids at school-vaguely. Maybe if you say more names i might remember." I was trying as hard as i could to act casual, i didn't think it was working too well.

"Do you remember me Bella? Dr. Carlisle Cullen?"

I shook my head.

"Bella, what about, Angela or Mike, maybe even Ben?" Edward had said the name so quickly but i did recognize them.

"They're in my grade. But we graduated."

"Bella, You remember graduation?" Edward's eyes lit up.

"No, I just know that I graduated." I saw his face fall. I didn't want to hurt him this much. And i didn't know why i cared so much.

Jacob stood up, "This is hopeless, maybe you should just get your little future seer to come tell us when Bella's gonna remember."

"Her name is Alice." Edward had his teeth clenched.

When I looked around i noticed all 3 of them with their noses wrinkled as if they smelt something fowl. I wondered if it was me. That's when I realized, "Alice!"

"Bella, You remember Alice?" Edward looked at me his eyes lite up again.

"Of course! But wait, how do you know Alice?" I was confused, Alice was a foster child, but she had grown too old for the system, she had her own place by herself...didn't she?

"Bella I'm her brother." He said it as if it was something i should know. Although it most likely was. He leaned toward Carlisle, he seemed to lower his voice but i could still hear him, "I don't think she knows who we're talking about."

"I do so! I know Alice!" Why didn't they believe me? When i say i know somebody, I know somebody.

"So Bella, if we bring her in would you recognize her?"

"Stop saying my name in each sentence!" I had just noticed his over use of my name, no matter how beautiful and musical his voice was, it was starting to get on my nerves. "And of course i would recognize her."

He put his head down, "Sorry."

Jacob finally spoke up, "Yea you should be bloodsucker." He looked at me and gave a smile then went back to glaring at Edward.

"Shut up, dog!" Edward snapped back.

I could hear a growl rumble from both of them. I sunk into the bed frightened by the sound. Dr.Carlisle took a step forward, "Boys! Not here, not now."

"Don't count on my not hurting you dog."

"Ha! You wouldn't! It would hurt Bella, she loves me too!" Jacob yelled, he seemed a bit too smug.

"She doesn't know who you are, she'll never know." Edward smiled.

I went back to what Jacob had said, "Wait, I love you both?"

Jacob smiled, "Yes." Edward just glared at him.

"So then why'd I agree to marry Edward?" I didn't know what was happening. I had been told i was marrying Edward and that Jacob was my best friend, but now...now i was in love with_ both_ of them? There must be a very very good reason for me to agree to be with one guy and break the other's heart.

* * *

**Come on press it, press the little button...**


	3. Chapter 3

"I asked a question, could somebody please answer it for me?" I looked up at Jacob, he had a huge smile on his face.

"And what a wonderful question it was. Edward why don't you answer that one?" Jacob was smiling so huge i wasn't sure if he was sober.

I looked over at Edward, he was glaring at Jacob. I heard a growl rumble from his throat. He looked down at me, his face still had an expression of anger on it, "You love me more."

"You don't know that." Jacob flat out said, i could still hear the smile in his voice before i even turned to look at him. Jacob seemed to give Edward a warning look. Did i love Edward more? Or maybe i loved Jacob more, and Edward was lying to me. I wasn't sure of anything right now.

"I'm confused." I closed my eyes and leaned back against the pillow. Somebody sat down beside me on the bed. I assumed it was Edward. He took my hand and held it tighter than he had before. He was probably trying to show Jacob his point. I felt a shiver tremble through me. I opened my eyes and looked at him, "Edward, you're so cold! Are you alright?"

He and Jacob both burst out laughing. Apparently i had missed something. "Bella, my hands are always cold. You know that."

"Oh i get it! You're just a cold person." I didn't really get it, but that was my guess.

They both chuckled again, "Bella I'm not entirely human."

Not human? What was he talking about? Jacob had called him a blood sucker. Oh my god, what was he? "What are you then?" I asked nervously pulling my hand away from him.

Jacob shook his head, "She can't handle it now, don't tell her."

Edward sighed, "We have to tell her sometime." He looked down at me, "Bella, I'm a... I'm a vampire."

I burst out laughing. I almost had tears in my eyes when I realized they were serious. "You're kidding right?"

"No Bells, he's not." Jacob was looking at me with a serious look. I shook my head a few times.

"Well if he's a vampire, then what are you? Another vampire?" I still was sure they were playing a joke on me. I was waiting for Ashton Kutcher to come out and tell me I've just been 'punked'.

Before either of them had the chance to say anything the doctor came back. I didn't remember him leaving. He was standing beside a girl who looked quite small. She had jet black, short spiked hair, and she had a huge smile on her face. She ran over to me, at least i assumed it was running. She was going fast enough, but it was so graceful i couldn't be certain. She sat down close beside me on the bed. Edward got up when she came over, "Hello Bella!" She said with the big smile staying on her face. She was very pale and very beautiful just like Edward and the doctor.

I tried to fake a smile back, "Hello."

I noticed her face drop a bit, "Do you know who i am Bella?"

"Should I?"

She seemed to crinkle her nose. I noticed she was looking up at Jacob, "You stink." She told him as if it was obvious.

"So do you." He retorted.

I sniffed the air, "I don't smell anything."

"Vampires smell bad to them," She motioned toward Jacob, "And they werewolves smell bad to us."

"Were...Werewolves?" I stuttered.

She looked quickly to Edward, "You didn't tell her?!"

"I told her i was a vampire, but she didn't believe me. As for the dog, we didn't say anything about him." He gave her an attempted smile, "Sorry Alice, i thought you would have seen that."

The girl was Alice? "What?!"

"Bella are you alright?" Edward took a giant step closer to me. He seemed worried, again.

"Thats not Alice! I know Alice!." I couldn't believe it, i was sure i would have known if it was Alice.

"Bella it is really me!" She looked a bit hurt that i didn't recognize her.

* * *

**Reviews are always welcome!**


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm sorry i don't remember you. I really feel like i should, i just don't." I did truly feel quite bad about not remembering her. I was sure i would know Alice when i saw her this is after all the only Alice i know.

**It** had been a week and i was finally out of the hospital. I had told Edward that i wasn't sure i could accept his proposal if i didn't know him right now. Both Jacob and Edward had spent equal time with me i could tell they were avoiding being near each other. Apparently werewolves and vampires didn't get along. I had believed then after i had seen proof that they were what they said they were and now i know how fast Edward can really run! And Jacob can really turn into a wolf a very big shaggy wolf but still a wolf.

I still wasn't falling in love with either of them yet. I thought that maybe i would but neither have become of interest to me. I did meet somebody, Quil. He is another one of the wolves. He's very sweet and tonight he's taking me to dinner. Its not something i would normally do but i wanted to try and do something other than spend my time with Edward and Jacob.

I put on a nice pair of jeans and a red top i found on my floor. I ran to the bathroom, brushed quickly through my hair. It looked nice so i decided to leave it down. I went back to my room, "Holy Crow!" Edward was standing beside me bed. "What are you doing in my bedroom?!"

"I'm always here, you just don't notice." He shrugged. Was this normal for him.

"I don't care if you're always here. I want you out, now!" I was trying not to yell, i didn't want to alarm Charlie.

He stood up and walked towards me while i started to back away, "Bella i don't want you to go out with this Quil guy. He's a werewolf he's not safe."

"Oh and you are? You're a vampire. Now get out before i call Charlie!" I continued to back away from him as he crept closer. Suddenly he stopped walking toward me and he was staring at me. He was looking at my shirt...or was it my chest. "Ew! My eyes are up here!" I said crossing my arms across my chest.

"That's not what I'm looking at. It's your shirt, where did you find it?" He seemed to really want to know where i had found it.

Personally i thought it to be quite odd but if it would get him to leave, "I found it on my floor now go!"

"Okay. Bella, can i at least try and help you remember?" He didn't wait for my answer. He came closer to me, i - for some reason -couldn't get my feet to move. He came over and my eyes went closed shut. I couldn't feel my body my legs turned to jell-o i was struggling to breathe. He brushed his hand down my cheek, i forgot to breathe entirely. I felt his ice breath close to my mouth now, he gently pressed his lips to mine. I froze for less than a second then tried to push against his chest. I was using both my hands and all my force to try to get him away. He noticed right away and pulled back, his hands still holding my shoulders. He looked at me shocked, "You don't remember?"

"No. Now you have to leave. Quil will be here any minute and i don't want you around when he comes." I tried pushing him toward my bedroom door to get him out. He turned the other way and swiftly jumped out of my window. I ran to it and looked down but i couldn't see him anymore.

"Bella?" I heard Charlie call up to me, "Your date's here." He didn't sound too thrilled. I wondered if Charlie did prefer i was with Edward. No he seemed to like Jacob a lot more. I'd always wondered why though, if i didn't know about their monster statues i would think they're pretty okay to me, and Edward sure is the charmer. Whether it be because of him being a vampire or not.

I went downstairs as fast as i could without falling. I smiled at Quil, "Hi."

"Hi, you look nice."

I felt my cheeks turn warm i knew i must look so stupid, "Thanks."

The drive to the restaurant was short, quiet and awkward. Quil's stereo was broken so there was nothing to beat the silence. When we got to the restaurant there wasn't much of a change. Finally i decided i nice break from the date would be needed, "Would you excuse me? I have to use the washroom." Quil politely stood as i left. I was on my way to the washroom when i ran into something hard. I was sure i had juts hit a wall and made a fool of myself but when i looked up it was Jacob. "What are you doing here?" I hissed.

"I needed to make sure you were alright."He put his hand on my shoulder, it seemed more romantic than friendly.

"Oh great so first Edward now you?" I rolled my eyes, "I'm a big girl you know? I can take care of myself."

"That's what you say, but it's you who fell over and lost her memory, who's gotten attacked my vampires multiple times, who's fallen down so many times it's hard to count, who can't play a sport cause she can become a deadly weapon, who-"

"I get it!" I raised my hand at his face to stop him from going on about it.

Just then Quil came around the corner, "Bella?" He stopped dead in his tracks, "Jacob?" He snarled.

"You know i told you not to do this. Even Sam told you not to do this."

"I don't care what Sam said."

I didn't want them to make a scene, "Outside, now."

Jacob shook his head, ":There's no need, you're coming with me." He grabbed my arm and seemed to drag me out of the restaurant. I didn't see Quil follow behind us. I guess he did care about what Sam said.

"Where are going?" I asked him once he had stuffed me into the Rabbit and buckled my seat belt for me as if i were still a child.

"La Push. Edward's told me there's some new information and we need to look into it. Until we find out what's going on we need to keep you safe. Charlie thinks you're staying with me overnight so I can drive you to Port Angeles tomorrow."

"I have my own car." I was acting like a child with the attitude i was giving him.

"As far as Charlie knows it's not working, and I'm going to work on it after we get back from Port Angeles."

"Why would we be going to Port Angeles then?"

"Car parts, and you wanted to shop for some more books, you've been getting tired of your old ones." He was acting more serious than usual, I wasn't sure if i should b scared but i was being too stubborn to think it through all the way.

"I'm perfectly fine with my books," I muttered.


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry for the long wait, ive had lots of school work and writers block and my art project(of Edward and Bella) took like 13 hours so i got kinda lazy after that._

* * *

"Jacob Black I refuse to stay here any longer." I stamped my foot on the ground like a child. I had been at his house for no more than 2 hours, and I was already getting impatient.

"Bella it's safer for you at La Push." he looked serious.

Just then the other wolves came bursting through the door. Paul looked annoyed, "Vampire girl," meaning me, "Would you tell that Emmett guy to stay off our land. I don't care if the stupid Vulturi is trying to kill us all, I can't stand it when I have to have that damn smell anywhere near me."

Edward had explained the Vulturi to me, he'd told me everything about Victoria, James and Laurent, about our trip to Volterra. Apparently there was a time when Edward left and I was beyond the line of sanity. I had tried hard to remember that, but I couldn't. They'd even showed me pictures, of prom, my birthday, graduation. I didn't remember any of it. And now that Paul was saying the evil Vulturi were after me again, I thought it would spark some sort of recollection or fear of some kind, but nothing.

Embry smacked Paul, "Don't be such a jerk, don't call her vampire girl Jake's right there." He pointed to where Jake was standing, as if Paul didn't already notice.

"It's okay, she doesn't remember a thing anyway." Jacob said, he still sounded upset about it. From what I heard you would think he'd prefer that I didn't fall back in love with Edward.

"Umm, if vampires are coming after me because I'm not one of them, why doesn't one of the Cullens just turn me now?" I was so fascinated by the Cullens and their super human powers, becoming one of them wouldn't be so bad, would it?

"Bella that is out of the question!" Jacob boomed out.

"It was just a suggestion, gah, just stop treating me like a child." I stood up and stormed out of Jacob's house. I started almost running to try and get back to my house. I glanced back and was surprised to see Jacob watching me run off instead of following after me. Then I noticed he was holding a phone in his hand, great, he was calling Edward to stop me at the line.

Sure enough when i got to the line I saw Edward standing beside his stupid silver volvo waiting for me. "Bella, come on, get in the car."

"I'm not getting in the car." I kept walking. He stood in front of me and put both his hands on my shoulders, "If you kiss me again, Edward Cullen, I swear I'll-"

"Bella, stop." He looked into my eyes, "You don't seem to understand how serious this is. The Vulturi are powerful, and they'll kill us all if you're not changed by the time they get here."

"So then change me! It doesn't sound so hard." I mumbled the last part, I didn't actually know how they'd change me, but it must be complicated 'cause I could never get anyone to tell me.

"Bella, you know I can't."

"Can't or won't?" It was silent for a short moment while he tried to avoid my gaze. "When are they coming anyway?" I ended the silence.

"I'm not sure, Alice can't figure out the exact time, they keep changing their minds," he glanced around us, almost nervous. Then he glanced down at my shirt, "You're still wearing that?"

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing? Do I look that bad?" I looked down at the red shirt.

"No, it's just that, that was one of the things Victoria stole to give the newborns your scent last year." He flinched thinking about it. "And you could never look bad, no matter what you wear." He seemed almost sad saying it.

"I'm sorry I don't remember." I looked down at my feet. I was mad at myself for not remembering anything, and I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes. I tried to blink them away, but I felt one slowly trickle down my cheek.

Edward places his cool hand under my chin and slowly lifted my face to his. "Bella it is not your fault."

"But I fell!" I almost yelled it, tears streaming freely now.

"What else is new?" He said playfully.

I tried to laugh but all that came out was a muffled grumble. "I just feel so terrible. About you and Jacob."

"Bella I can wait the rest of eternity waiting for you and your memory to return to me, but then again if you do decide to move on I will accept that. I'm not too sure about the dog though." He said as he brushed his hands along my cheeks.

"I don't think my memory will come back to me anytime soon. Sorry." I tried to look back down at my feet but I couldn't look away from his golden eyes.

He leaned down close to my ear, "I love you, Bella Swan, please don't forget that...again." He slowly whispered.

I nodded, my knees were starting to turn to jell-o. I seemed to always feel like this when I got too close to any of the Cullens, I guess it was a vampire thing. "So I assume we're going to your house now?"

"Mhm, Alice will be thrilled, another slumber party." He rolled his eyes. I'd gotten close with Alice, she'd told me that we were the same as we'd always been, except I seemed more pron to accidents.

I got in the passenger seat to his volvo and before I could even close my door he had already started the engine. I looked out the window most of the ride. "Can we stop at my place? I wanna change, something about this shirt just doesn't feel right."

"Yeah, of course." He pulled the car to a stop outside my house. I sat still for a moment, he glanced over at me, "Bella, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a little weak is all. Can you help me?" I felt a little strange asking for his help to walk, but he didn't seem to mind. He helped me out of the car and into my house.

Charlie was sitting on the couch, "Where are you two going?" his disapproving look quite evident.

I didn't know what to say. "Bella fell," Edward started, "and she needed help getting up the stairs is all." he gave Charlie a dazzling smile, and no matter how weak it made me, Charlie never seemed to buy into it.

"Bella I thought you were staying over at the Black's house?" I knew Charlie preferred if I'd spend the night there rather than at the Cullens' but I didn't seem to have a choice in the matter.

"Well i was going to, but, um, Jacob forgot he had other plans with Sam and I told him that Alice wanted to have a slumber party anyway. Is that okay?" Charlie would say yes, he loved Alice.

"Yeah, I guess that's fine." He said glancing from Edward to me.

"Great, I need to get a few things first though." Edward helped me up to my room.

He set me down on my bed, "You sit there, I can pack your things for you."

I nodded, I didn't understand what was wrong with me. Words were able to form in my head but I couldn't make them come out.

"Okay let's go." he helped me back and up and carried my bag for me. We got back and the car and drove to his house. I got out and almost fell down on driveway. He helped me into the house and just as we walked in the door Alice ran up to me and almost crushed me to death as she brought me into a hug.

"Bella, you're here! Ugh, and you smell like a dog!" She almost jumped away from me.


End file.
